


Be Happy, With Me

by hidetheteaspoons



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, F/M, Family Fluff, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Parents Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/hidetheteaspoons
Summary: A collection of Newtina-centered 100 word drabbles. Ratings and tags subject to change!
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Be Happy, With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii Newtina friends. It's been a while since I've posted anything here, and I've truly missed it. I've been focusing on a different fandom for a bit, but would like to ease myself back into Newtina fic too. I recently discovered that I love to write drabbles, so this will be an ongoing series. They likely won't be connected and the rating may change down the line. Hope you enjoy this first one that popped into my head late last night.

Tina watched his chest rise and fall and listened to the slight snuffling sounds he made as he slept peacefully.

She gently stroked his unruly copper-colored mop of hair and traced the pad of her thumb over the smattering of freckles that kissed his nose and cheeks. 

Tina loved him fiercely, she knew that from the moment she met him, and she'd do anything to keep him safe. 

Leaning down, she pushed his hair back, placed a tender kiss on his forehead, and gazed at him once more before turning to leave the nursery and join her husband in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
